


invade my space

by chxrrybomb



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Lesbian AU, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, and they were roommates oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrrybomb/pseuds/chxrrybomb
Summary: the one where katya walks in on her roommate masturbating and is fucked. literally.(thank god trixie saved her a seat)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	invade my space

**Author's Note:**

> this is porn, and if this is my ticket to hell, hey, i’ll take it. lmao but seriously i hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (also this is un-beta’d. i edited it myself with a few read throughs but also i’m known to miss obvious mistakes)

Katya knows that most of her friends have a system. For some, it’s a sock on the door. For others, it’s a blunt text. For her and Trixie, there is no system. 

They’ve never discussed the prospect of being in such a situation, and honestly, Trixie doesn’t seem to show much interest in people outside her small group of friends. And Katya, of course.

So when Katya accidentally walks in on Trixie masturbating one day, it’s like everything clicks into place.

It all begins when Katya’s six thirty class gets cancelled, but of course, she has no idea until she gets to the classroom and sits around wondering where everyone is for longer than she cares to admit before texting Ginger, who then tells her:  _ class was cancelled dummy. didn’t you get the email _ ? Katya frowns, opening gmail on her phone. Sure enough, the email is right there, bold in all its unread-ness, mocking her for sitting in an empty classroom.

Katya sighs, but makes no move to get up. It’s one of those three hour classes that happens only once a week, so she is already dreading the workload that’s going to be piled on them next Thursday. She reads over the email to get the rundown. This week’s assignments are pushed back to next week, except the paper that’s still due by Sunday at midnight. Her professor wishes them all a good night off, and there isn’t anything Katya needs to do other than just go home. 

Her dorm is at the end of campus, but fortunately, her class is in a building that’s only a short walk away. Ten minutes tops. As she walks, she wonders vaguely if Trixie’s gone to get dinner yet, and if she hasn’t, maybe they could go together. She imagines asking her, making it sound like a date. She imagines ways in which Trixie might react—from her face scrunching up in disgust to squealing with delight and throwing herself into Katya’s arms.

Their friendship is one that’s often touchy feely and almost never shy, but there are lines they’ve never crossed and things they’ve never talked about. For Katya, that means burying the feelings she harbors for her roommate and not telling Trixie that she thinks about her in the shower and  _ definitely _ not telling her that she’s gotten herself off thinking about Trixie while she was sleeping on the other side of the room.

On the one hand, Katya feels like a creep. But on the other, she refuses to feel guilty for making herself feel good, no matter the cost.

She’s so lost in her thoughts about how uncomfortable it would be to confess any of this to Trixie that she spaces out until she’s in their room dropping her backpack off to the side of the door, which clicks shut behind her. Immediately, she realizes something is  _ off _ , and it doesn’t take long for her to figure out what.

Trixie is splayed out on her bed, stark naked, gripping a Hitachi magic wand in one hand and one of her breasts in the other. She looks at Katya, wide eyed, but other than continuing to grope herself, she doesn’t move. The buzzing of the wand echoes around the room, loud enough that Katya almost can’t hear Trixie whimper.  _ Almost _ .

Katya’s jaw goes slack. Even though she should be scurrying back out, apologizing as she goes, and giving Trixie as much time as she needs to recover from this humiliation, Katya seems to have lost all ability to move, and she can’t take her eyes off Trixie. “Oh my god,” she hears herself saying, her brain racing to catch up to her mouth, and really the whole situation. “Trixie—”

She stops when Trixie says her name. “Katya.” She sounds surprised, and  _ hell _ , Katya can’t blame her. She expects everything to come to a full stop right then, but instead, the buzzing sound changes, becoming duller as if being pressed harder against—Katya swallows. 

Her eyes stay on Trixie’s, unblinking. Trixie whimpers again, louder this time, and repeats Katya’s name, only this time it starts as a whine but becomes a series of moans so vulgar, Katya is immediately dripping. Their eyes are locked the whole time, and Katya stands uselessly by the door, watching Trixie pinch her own nipple and writhe on the bed as she comes undone, Katya’s name on her lips.

It’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen, and she’s not sure she was meant to have seen it.

Going forward, she has no idea how this will affect their friendship, but she has a pretty good idea that they’ll have a system after this.

Her mouth is dry when she finally manages to close it, but she can’t look away from Trixie, who has stilled on the bed and turned off the wand. The only sound now is Trixie’s heavy breaths. The room is tense, but not as tense as Katya would have expected. She has to say something.

“Trixie…”

At the sound of her name, Trixie shivers on the bed and turns slightly toward her, making no effort to cover herself up. The throbbing between Katya’s own legs is suddenly unbearable and she shifts on the spot, pressing her thighs together in what she hopes is a discreet motion. But Trixie notices, her eyes flickering down before meeting Katya’s again. Her expression is unreadable, and her voice is rough as she says, “Come here,” quiet enough that Katya almost doesn’t believe she said it.

But it doesn’t matter because her legs are moving toward Trixie of their own accord. The closer she gets, the more she wants to look, but she doesn’t break eye contact. Up close, she can see just how dark Trixie’s eyes are, blown with arousal as she summons Katya. Trixie sits up on the bed and guides Katya to stand between her naked legs, spread wide enough that Katya can smell her scent when she breathes in, and it makes her  _ ache _ .

The height of the bed puts them at eye level, and Trixie tugs Katya until her thighs hit the mattress, her hands holding onto the waistband of Katya’s jeans, her knuckles brushing the bare skin beneath them. Katya bites back a moan. “You can look,” Trixie tells her. She moves her hands to Katya’s waist as she leans in. Her lips hover over Katya’s ear. “And you can touch, if you want.” Trixie traces her tongue along the shell of Katya’s ear, and this time Katya can’t stop the moan that leaves her mouth.

It’s obscene. She feels exposed, like suddenly Trixie knows about all her fantasies, but she’s too turned on to care. 

“Is that something you’re interested in?” Trixie asks, pulling back to smirk at Katya who can only manage to nod as she lets her gaze drift down Trixie’s body. “It’s something _ I’m _ interested in,” Trixie tells her, her voice low. “I think about it all the time—about  _ you _ all the time. Your hands on me...your mouth...your naked body pressed against mine.” Trixie’s hands move back to Katya’s jeans, and she looks up at Katya in question.

In response, Katya reaches for Trixie, raking her fingers through her soft blonde waves before she leans in to capture Trixie’s lips in hers. Trixie moans into her mouth, wrapping her hands back around Katya’s lean body, her grip strong and sure. Her lips part enough for Katya to slip her tongue inside Trixie’s mouth, flicking it against Trixie’s own tongue before pulling back, tugging her bottom lip between hers as she does.

Trixie chases the kiss, her eyes closed, and Katya takes the opportunity to gently stroke her thumbs over Trixie’s taut nipples. She whimpers at the action and leans in, but her eyes stay closed. “Katya,” she says, voice so light it comes out as hardly more than a breath.

“I’m here, baby,” Katya says as she continues her ministrations against Trixie’s chest. She knows touching such sensitive spaces is driving Trixie crazy, so she makes the motions even lighter. Trixie whines. “Tell me what you need. I’ll do anything you want.” 

At that, Trixie finally opens her eyes, her hungry gaze fixed on Katya. Katya’s breath hitches. “You’re so sexy, Kat. I want to feel you against me. I want you to take your pants off and get up here.”

Knowing that Trixie wants her just as bad as she wants Trixie spurs Katya into action, makes her brave in this unexpected situation, and she kicks off her shoes and slides her pants down and off, trying not to trip in her haste. Trixie scoots back on the bed, legs stretched out as she leans on her hands so that she’s sitting up, and she grins when Katya climbs up to straddle her, moving fast and with purpose.

Immediately, Katya leans in, pushing her chest against Trixie’s with one hand looped around her back and the other tangled in her hair. When their lips meet again, she feels dizzy. Trixie’s short nails scratch down Katya’s back, and the action feels so good, even through her shirt, that Katya rocks her hips against Trixie, desperate for friction. Trixie moans appreciatively, pulling back just enough to catch Katya’s lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it before releasing and soothing the spot with her tongue. 

Katya knows she’s soaked through her underwear, and she’s sure Trixie can feel it against her thighs. To be sure, she rocks again, slower and more intentionally this time, and Trixie whines as she says, “You’re so wet.”

This time, Katya is the one smirking. “It’s all for you, baby.  _ Because _ of you,” she adds. “You make me hot and bothered all the time, Trixie. Did you never wonder why I took so many showers? Not to mention all the times I touched myself thinking about you while you were sleeping right over here.” Katya feels no shame at her admission, even going so far as to accentuate it by mimicking her own masturbation, one hand grazing over her shirt and the other slipping between her legs. She relishes in the explicit moan the action brings out of Trixie, who falls back against the pillows, insatiable and desperate. 

“Please take your clothes off and sit on my face.”

Katya doesn’t need to be told twice.

Her panties are so wet that they stick to her thighs on the way down, and she watches Trixie lick her lips as she steps out of them. She’s only wearing a t-shirt today, foregoing a bra, and she pulls it over her head, discarding it somewhere behind her. Trixie reaches for her, and she complies easily, kneeling next to Trixie on the bed and moving closer, preparing to get in the position Trixie wants her in. “Can you—” Trixie starts to ask before she cuts herself off, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

“Can I  _ what _ ?” Katya prompts.

“Face the other way,” she says. “I want your hands on me while I taste you.”

“Fuck,” Katya breathes. “Yeah. Yeah I can absolutely do that for you, baby.” She leans down to kiss Trixie one more time before deftly swinging a leg over her, kneeling atop her in the right position. Before she lowers herself, she takes in the sight of Trixie’s body before her. She reaches for Trixie’s breasts, letting them fill both her palms. She traps her hardened nipples between her fingers, pinching as she kneads, and Trixie moans, pressing her legs together. 

Katya can’t wait to be between those legs.

When she feels Trixie’s hands tugging at her hips, she lowers herself to Trixie’s eager mouth. She cries out at the first swipe of Trixie’s tongue, and the sound crescendos as she’s eaten out in earnest. She feels Trixie’s tongue inside her, lapping her up. Her chin knocks against Katya’s clit, making her rock against Trixie’s face. “Trixie, fuck,” she whimpers. It all feels so good, almost too much to handle.

Katya runs her hands down Trixie’s body, wishing she could touch every inch and make her feel as good as she’s making Katya feel. No one has ever made her feel this good, and she tells Trixie so. “You make me feel so good, baby. Fuck. You’re so good,” and she feels the vibrations as Trixie moans against her, her nails digging into any part of Katya she can reach.

When Trixie sucks on her clit, flicking it with her tongue, moaning as she does so, Katya can’t bear it. “Trixie,” she gasps. “I need—I want your hands. I need to—” She feels Trixie make one more long stroke with her tongue before dropping her hands and letting Katya move next to her. The second she is, Trixie tangles her hands in Katya’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. Katya can taste herself on Trixie’s tongue and feel the dampness on her cheeks when she cups her face. It makes her head spin, and she almost doesn’t notice when Trixie glides one of her hands down Katya’s side, grazing over her hipbone before disappearing between her legs.

“Is this okay?” Trixie asks, fingers hovering at Katya’s entrance.

“Yes,” Katya says, growing more desperate by the second. Her hips buck against Trixie’s hand as she slips two fingers inside of her, pumping slowly and rubbing her thumb against Katya’s clit. She props herself up, flush against Katya’s side as she continues fucking her. 

She leans in, and Katya squirms when she feels Trixie’s breath against her ear. “I want to watch you come,” she whispers, and Katya is surprised she doesn’t come right then and there. Trixie bites her earlobe and pulls back, her fingers now giving Katya’s clit all the attention. “I want you to scream my name when you come.  I want the whole hallway to know who’s making you feel this good.”

And that’s when Katya falls apart, screaming Trixie’s name just as she was told to. She shivers against her, clinging to any part of Trixie she can reach. Trixie’s hand slows as she eases Katya through the aftershocks of her orgasm, taking her hand away only when Katya tells her to stop.

Trixie’s eyes are wide with wonder as she lifts her hand back up, brushing Katya’s hair from her sweaty face. She leans in to kiss her, and this time it’s slow, soft, and tender. The emotion behind it fills Katya’s chest, roaring like a tidal wave crashing against the shore. When she kisses Trixie back, she tries to match that level of intimacy, hoping that with the motion of her lips, the way her hand dances down Trixie’s side, she can feel just how much Katya cherishes her.

Katya pulls back from the kiss enough that their lips are still just barely touching. She hovers for a moment before kissing Trixie again with every ounce of desire she can muster. Trixie mewls against her lips, and Katya knows she must have done something right. Smiling against her, Katya pulls back again, opening her eyes to see Trixie’s lips chasing hers once more. She pouts when Katya doesn’t give in.

“Lie back,” Katya says, her voice just barely above a whisper. Trixie wordlessly does as she’s told, her eyes never leaving Katya’s. Katya makes sure she’s comfortable before lowering herself next to Trixie, pressing their bodies together. Her fingers ghost over Trixie’s side, circling her hip bone. Trixie shivers at her touch. “What were you thinking about?” Katya asks. “Before I walked in.” Her fingers trace along Trixie’s inner thighs, and Trixie whimpers. “Tell me.”

Katya continues her soft touches against Trixie’s skin as the other girl takes in a shaky breath, her legs twitching with impatient yearning. Trixie bites her lip before looking up at Katya, her dark eyes affirming her desire. Katya smirks, and Trixie blushes. “I was thinking about if you were to walk in on me,” she finally admits, and Katya’s eyes widen. That wasn’t the answer she was expecting.

“You were?” she asks, her voice surprised yet soft. 

Trixie nods. “I always imagined that if you did, you would stay.” Katya’s eyes remain on Trixie as she speaks, but she trails her fingers back up her body to fondle Trixie’s breasts. She tweaks a nipple, and Trixie whines. 

“What else?”

“That you would say my name, and I’d be able to hear how much you wanted me from that alone. That you’d think of me later when you touched yourself, remembering what I looked like when I came.” 

Katya shivers. She had always fantasized what that would look like but seeing the real thing is more amazing than she could have anticipated. She tells Trixie so, relishing in the moan that escapes her lips. Katya leans down to kiss her before gently sucking at her pulse point. Her lips brush over Trixie’s skin as she shifts to hover over her ear. “I can’t wait to see you come again,” she says, nipping gently at her ear, “by my own hand this time.”

Trixie groans. “Katya, please.”

Katya’s fingers already trailing their way back down Trixie’s body, taking her time, watching the way Trixie reacts to every touch on every part of her. When her hand reaches Trixie’s thighs once again, she kisses her deeply, moaning against her mouth when Trixie bucks her hips, longing for Katya’s touch. 

“You’re so exquisite, Trixie Mattel.”

Katya leaves one more gentle kiss to her lips before dipping her head down to trace one of her hardened nipples with her tongue. She spends some time focusing on Trixie’s beautiful breasts with her mouth, her fingers still teasing their way along Trixie’s inner thighs. The action has Trixie shifting impatiently beneath her. “I’ve wanted you so bad, Katya. Ever since I met you,” Trixie tells her unprompted. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

A smile tugs up the corners of Katya’s lips as she pulls back to look at Trixie. There are so many things she wants to tell her—so many praises to lavish her with, but now that they’ve broken down the walls they never needed between them, they have all the time in the world. Instead of speaking, she puts her energy into her actions.

Lying next to Trixie, she slips the arm she’d been leaning on behind her, using both hands to tug her closer so that they’re facing each other. She kisses her again, slow and deep, and Trixie is responsive, kissing her back with so much fervor that Katya never wants to stop. She pulls Trixie’s leg to rest atop hers, and Trixie immediately hooks it around Katya’s calf. “Please fuck me, Katya,” she mumbles against her lips, her voice driven and desperate.

Their kiss continues as Katya finally moves her hand to where Trixie needs her most, experimentally stroking the wet folds and groaning against Trixie’s lips when she feels how excruciatingly wet she is. Katys’a fingers circle her clit, and Trixie squirms against her, breaking the kiss to bury her face in Katya’s hair. “Tell me what you need, baby,” Katya croons into her ear.

Trixie whines. “Fuck, this is good,” she tells her, her voice heavy with arousal. “Just please don’t stop touching me.”

“I won’t baby, don’t worry. I promise I’m gonna take care of you.” Katya kisses the space next to her ear gently before pulling back, watching Trixie’s face as Katya continues the movements against her clit. 

She’d always imagined that Trixie would be vocal in bed, but she never could have anticipated exactly how much. With every shift in her fingers’ movements and with every touch of her mouth to Trixie’s exposed neck—the kisses from her lips, the grazes of her teeth, the strokes of her tongue, Trixie’s sounds shift with every action. Katya tangles her other hand into Trixie’s hair to pull on it, pleased to find that doing so evokes an even louder vocalization. 

Katya slows her movements, shifting her hand so that her thumb is still against Trixie’s clit, but she can slide a finger in. Trixie’s wet enough that she just goes for two immediately, and Trixie’s voice is low as she whines in Katya’s ear, “Fuck.” She bucks her hips when Katya buries a third finger inside Trixie, her thumb flicking over her sensitive bud, causing her to break into another cacophony of obscene sounds that make Katya’s mouth water.

“Trixie, I want to eat you out. Is that okay?”

“ _ Fuck _ , Katya,  _ please _ ,” Trixie begs, releasing her grip and allowing Katya to maneuver Trixie onto her back. Katya kisses along her body as she makes her way down, but doesn’t take too much time in any location, eager to taste Trixie on her tongue. She lifts Trixie’s legs over her shoulders, and wraps her arms around her legs grasping her inner thighs as she moves in as close as possible. As much as Katya would love to have those thick thighs clamped on either side of her head, Katya doesn’t want anything in the way of hearing Trixie when Katya brings her to orgasm. 

When Katya swipes her tongue against Trixie’s pussy, she immediately decides this is her new favorite thing. Trixie’s taste is one Katya feels like she was born acclimated to, and even after just one taste, she can’t get enough. As Katya ravishes her, Trixie moans and squeals and shrieks and verbalizes her approval with a hearty amount of exclamations ranging from  _ fuck _ to  _ oh my god _ to Katya’s personal favorite: her name. Every sound leaving Trixie’s mouth is so sexy and so fascinating, and Katya knows that fucking Trixie is something she will never grow tired of.

Trixie’s hands are tangled in Katya’s hair, pulling hard, and it’s just on the right side of painful that Katya groans against Trixie’s core as she dips her tongue in and out before flicking it against Trixie’s clit. Trixie groans.” I want to feel you inside me,” she tells her, and it’s the most coherent thing she’s said since Katya started devouring her. There’s no hesitation as she releases one of Trixie’s thighs and slides two fingers into her wet entrance. “More,” Trixie whines, so Katya adds a third finger, pumping hard as she sucks on Trixie’s clit.

It doesn’t take long for her to orgasm, screaming Katya’s name as she does so. Her pussy tightens around Katya’s fingers, her heels pressed against Katya’s back. A sexy crescendo of sounds follows Katya’s name, and she doesn’t cease her movements until Trixie goes silent. 

Her fingers are wet when she pulls them out and she doesn’t fight back the urge to suck them dry as she sits back up on the bed. Trixie is limp on her back as she watches Katya suck on her fingers, her breaths heavy and her eyes wide. “Fuck,” she murmurs, reaching out for Katya as she makes her way back up to Trixie’s side.

Katya can’t help but smile as she curls up against Trixie, wrapping her arms around her and pulling their bodies as close as physically possible. Trixie’s body is so heavy and so warm against hers that it makes Katya smile even wider. She’s proud of herself for making Trixie feel so good, and she relishes the way her skin feels in all the places it meets Trixie’s—the way Trixie’s fingertips brush lazily against Katya’s shoulder, the way her lips press against Katya’s pulse point, and the way she can feel the smile on those lips that forces Trixie to nuzzle against her instead.

Trixie pulls herself in closer as Katya traces invisible lines across her smooth back, grinning when she feels the trails of goosebumps her touch leaves behind. “You’re so beautiful, Trixie,” she tells her, leaving a kiss against her temple. “I’m really happy to be here with you like this.”

“You are?” Trixie asks, her voice barely audible with how close her face is pressed to Katya’s neck.

“Of course, I am. I meant everything I said, Trix. Every word.”

For a moment, neither of them say anything, and Katya starts to wonder if Trixie has dozed off until she feels her shift, pulling back enough to look Katya in the eyes. Her expression is hard to read, but Katya knows Trixie well enough by now to discern the tender hopefulness in her gaze, the joy she doesn’t want to show until she knows for sure that they’re on the same page. “Does that mean we can do this again?”

“Of course,” Katya laughs, and her heart soars as she watches the smile break out on Trixie’s face. She brushes a hand through Trixie’s hair before she leans in to kiss her again. It’s not as urgent as their other kisses had been, but it feels like a promise that this is only the beginning for them, that they’ll be there for each other in any way the other needs at any given time. To Katya, it’s that and so much more, and when Trixie smiles against her, she knows they’re both making the same promise. Katya smiles back, as much as she can without having to break the kiss, and she’s never felt so free.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? ;)
> 
> oh also i joined tumblr @/chxrrybombtrix so feel free to come say hi


End file.
